gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Package
is the 3rd episode of Gundam Build Fighters. Synopsis Sei and Reiji have now witnessed the overwhelmingly superior power of Tatsuya Yuki's Zaku Amazing. To prepare for the day when he'll face Yuki again in the championship, Sei secludes himself in his workshop to complete the Full Package equipment for his Build Strike. Meanwhile, Reiji goes out into the city at night and heads for a certain place—a store where men with years of Gunpla experience meet night after night to fight battles. Reiji challenges the men just for the sake of combat practice, and easily defeats his opponents. But then Ricardo Fellini, an Italian Gunpla battle fighter, appears before him! And on the day of the championship, Sei has somehow completed the Build Strike, but Reiji is nowhere to be found...GundamInfo Plot In a desert battlefield, Mr. Ral's MS-07 Gouf is battling the GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam as part of Reiji's Gunpla Battle training. Reiji effortlessly defeats Ral's Gouf, but Ral reminds him that the Build Strike is Sei Iori's creation, and Reiji is simply using it. After Reiji dismisses Ral's reason and Ral begs for one more match, Sei, in a gloomy mood, drags Reiji out of the hobby store's battle room and into Sei's room. Sei, remembering that Reiji suddenly vanished in front of him yesterday, demands an explanation from Reiji as to who he is. Reiji, with the help of crudely drawn crayon paintings, narrates that he is from Arian, a kingdom in a parallel universe from Earth, and he is the crown prince to the throne of Arian. One day, Reiji went exploring in his castle's treasure room, and found a treasure that teleported him to Earth. After a few days of exploring, he met Sei and learned about Gunpla. Sei, however, does not believe a word that Reiji said, even checking if Reiji is sick. When Reiji points out that he disappeared in a flash of light, Sei writes it off as an effect of the sunset dazzling in his eyes. When Reiji protests, Sei demands further proof from Reiji, even asking him to perform magic. Reiji gives up and returns to the store, but not before reminding Sei that he must finish the Build Strike so that they may duel Tatsuya Yuuki. Reiji then announces that he is taking time off, which surprises Sei. Over dinner, Sei debates with his mother on Reiji's story. Rinko also does not believe Reiji's story, but tells Sei that he needs Reiji to win the World Championship, which Sei mentally agrees while working on the Build Strike. Sei then spends the next few days finishing the Build Strike, while wondering where Reiji is. One night, Reiji meets Ral in a darkened street. While walking, Ral narrates the existence of an underground club consisting of hardcore Gunpla enthusiasts who have existed long before the second Gunpla boom. Ral then introduces Reiji to the club, located in the basement of a building. Upon seeing Ral, the club members greet Ral as Lieutenant wonders if he is there to play. Ral then points to Reiji as the one who will play, and the group members grow hostile to Reiji since he has not built a Gunpla by himself. Ral then allows Reiji to rent a Gunpla for the battle, and Reiji selects a RB-79 Ball, which is the weakest Gunpla in the club. Despite the handicap, Reiji effortlessly defeats the club members, with them wondering if Reiji is a Newtype. Reiji then states that he has a greater appreciation for Sei's Build Strike, and comments that the club members are no real challenge. He then challenges them to a five on one match, which he nearly loses until the XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice shoots downs the five mobile suits in two shots. Ral then recognizes him as Ricardo Fellini, the Italian Gunpla Battle Champion. Reiji then proceeds to challenge Fellini. After a dream with his father, Sei is woken up by China, who tells him that the art room is closing down. Sei then presents to her the completed GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package, Stats Characters *Sei Iori *Reiji *Mr. Ral *Ricardo Fellini *Rinko Iori *Tatsuya Yuuki *China Kousaka Featured Mobile Weapons Main *GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam *GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package *MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing *XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice Others *MS-07 Gouf *MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-009 Septem *YMS-09 Prototype Dom *RB-79 Ball *G-838 Mahiroo *ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *AMX-107 Bawoo *ZMT-D15M Galguyu *Hirame Gundam *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *RX-139 Hambrabi Trivia *After Reiji defeats Mr. Ral in a Gunpla Battle, Ral's comment on Reiji winning because of the Build Strike Gundam's abilities echoes episode 19 of Mobile Suit Gundam, where a defeated Ramba Ral told Amuro Ray he won because of the Gundam's abilities. *When Mr. Ral takes Reiji to the bar, they encounter old-school Gundam fans cosplaying as Zeon soldiers, one of them however is instead wearing a Zanscare Empire uniform. They all refer to Mr. Ral by "Lieutenant", the rank of Ramba Ral. *One of the defeated veteran Gunpla Fighters wonders if Reiji is from the Flanagan Institute. *Sazaki says that he can fight with his Gunpla for ten years after winning; this is a reference to M'Quve's quote of Zeon being able to fight for ten years if necessary, following the successful mining operation. *The next episode preview tagline ("You'll see the battlefield of Gunpla!") echoes the initial episode preview tagline of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ("You'll see the battlefield of Newtypes!"). References Category:Episodes